


For Science

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Brief mention of needles, Dubious Science, M/M, Medical Play, Tentacles, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos wants to study the citizens of Night Vale. Cecil is eager to be his first subject.(Or "Carlos just wants to do science and Cecil will not stop being horny")
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	For Science

“Cecil, hold still,” Carlos grumbled, struggling to get the leather straps around Cecil’s wrists. Cecil was lying on the metal table in the science office, naked apart from a paper gown covering his front. His arms and legs were spread to the corners of the table, his legs held down at the ankles by leather straps, and Carlos was desperately trying to get the other set of straps around his wrists, but Cecil wouldn’t stop squirming.

“Sorry!” Cecil exclaimed, balling his hands into fists and grinning at Carlos. “I’m just… so excited about science! I’ve never been part of an experiment before, you know.”

“Well, that’s doubtful,” Carlos said. “Scientists and government agencies are experimenting on the public constantly. You’ve probably been part of several experiments in your life, you just never knew about it.”

“Still. This is all just so cool!”

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Carlos said, finally managing to wrap the leather strap around Cecil’s wrist. This apparently excited Cecil enough to make his other hand start shaking wildly with excitement. Carlos sighed, gently taking Cecil’s hand in his own.

“Sorry,” Cecil said again.

“It’s alright,” Carlos muttered, pulling the other strap around his wrist. “Most of the citizens of Night Vale have been… reluctant to undergo the kind of in-depth study I’m interested in. They don’t seem to understand just how scientifically fascinating they are.”

“What are you studying, exactly?” Cecil asked, watching as Carlos set down a tray of various instruments on a counter next to the exam table.

“I’ve noticed that several citizens have abnormal anatomy. Like, most of you claim to be human, but some of you have extra eyes, or teeth, or have been thirty years old for the last hundred years, or are literally fifteen-foot-tall five-headed dragons. My hypothesis is that humans in Night Vale have far more genetic variation than anywhere else in the world, probably from evolving alongside the various other anomalies here. It would help to know exactly what kinds of variation exists within the people of Night Vale so I can develop a theory of how the people of the city evolved over the years. It would definitely help to have a larger sample size, but I really appreciate you offering to help.”

“I can make an announcement on the radio,” Cecil offered.

“Yes, actually, that’d be great,” Carlos agreed. “You can do it next time you broadcast.”

“So what do I have to do now?”

“You just lay right there, I do most of the work. I’m just going to collect a few samples first. You don’t have a problem with needles, do you?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Good.” Carlos pulled on a set of rubber gloves and grabbed a few objects off the tray-a tourniquet, a syringe, various pieces of tubing. Cecil only flinched a little when Carlos stuck the needle in his arm, and Carlos held his hand the whole time. He gave the wound a soft kiss after pulling the needle out, and Cecil smiled softly.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, right?” Carlos said.

“Oh, no, that was just fine!” Cecil replied.

“Good, good. Now, you don’t have any other… fluids I should know about, do you? Ink sacks, venom glands, that sort of thing?”

“Nope. Just the normal fluids here!”

“Alright. I’m going to have a look at your eyes now. Do you have any that aren’t on your face?”

“Not last I checked.”

“Er… did you used to?”

“Well, no. Just the three.”

Carlos nodded, picking up another tool from the tray. Cecil squinted as Carlos shined a light into his right eye. His pupil didn’t seem to be contracting, but his iris changed from a deep purple to a fiery red.

“Are you having any trouble seeing?” Carlos asked.

“No. Why?”

“Well, usually the pupils contract-er, get smaller, when exposed to bright lights. Yours don’t seem to be doing that.”

“Huh. I guess I never noticed that.”

“Cecil, out of curiosity, what colour are your eyes, usually?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really look in mirrors, you know.”

“Have you ever looked at your eyes in pictures?”

“I mean, I must have. I just don’t remember what colour they are.”

“Hm.” Carlos shined the light in Cecil’s left eye, and then in the eye on his forehead. All of them reacted in the same way, turning bright red and then turning back to purple when the light was no longer on them. He shrugged, setting the light back down on the tray.

“I’m going to look at your teeth next,” he said. “It might be a little uncomfortable. You just need to open your mouth as big as you can, okay?”

Cecil nodded, opening his mouth. Carlos ran a gloved finger over his bottom teeth, holding his mouth open with the other hand. It seemed like Cecil had a normal amount of teeth, and his teeth were quite nice at that.

“Alright. Can you stick your tongue out for me real quick?”

Cecil obliged, his long purple tongue flopping out of his mouth. It extended down past his chin, long and thin and forked at the end almost like a snake’s. Carlos ran a finger over it, and was surprised when Cecil didn’t gag. This was all very interesting information that he would have to keep in mind for future activities.

“You can put that away now,” Carlos said. Cecil slurped his tongue back into his mouth, leaving a trail of spit on his chin.

“Now what?” Cecil asked, his voice shaking with giddiness.

“I’m going to… uh… I’m going to be lifting up your gown.”

“I don’t even know why you had me bother with that, honestly,” Cecil said. “Not like I haven’t been naked around you before.”

“It’s just standard procedure,” Carlos replied, blushing.

“Well then, if it’s for science…”

“You can lay on my table naked for as long as you want _after this,_ ” Carlos sighed. “Right now we’re doing science, okay?”

“Sure, babe. Science.”

“I’m serious! This is serious scientific work, Cecil.” Carlos was blushing, and Cecil was smirking at him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that as long as he was in the Science District, he was a scientist, and he’d have plenty of time to be Cecil’s boyfriend later. Right now everything he was doing was purely scientific. It had to be, or that would just be bad science.

He lifted the front of Cecil’s gown, folding it up so everything below his belly button was exposed. Carlos glanced down between Cecil’s legs. He’d seen it before, of course, but not under Science Lighting, and he’d never really taken a good look.

The appendage between Cecil’s legs was sort of a cock. Cecil certainly hadn’t been confused the first time Carlos had asked to suck his cock, though Carlos had been a little confused about how to proceed once Cecil had actually taken his pants off. The thing resembled a tentacle more than it resembled any kind of dick. It was thick and purple, with a series of bumps along its length that glowed a striking pink when Cecil was aroused. Carlos wasn’t surprised to see the bumps currently glowing. He still wasn’t entirely sure Cecil was taking this whole thing seriously, or if he was just convinced it was some kind of new fetish Carlos was introducing him to. Not that Carlos wouldn’t be open to that, but this just wasn’t the time.

“Alright, I’m going to touch your… thing,” Carlos said. “Can you be serious about this?”

“I’m serious!” Cecil said, practically giggling with excitement.

Carlos carefully grabbed Cecil’s dick-tentacle around the base. He felt something flicking at his wrist, and slid his hand up a little so it was out of range of the ring of smaller tendrils around the base of the appendage. He pressed his thumb against one of the glowing bumps, and it pulsed with light. The bumps were a little more firm than the tentacle itself, and Carlos knew they felt absolutely amazing when the tentacle was in use, but that wasn’t what this was about.

“What do you call this, exactly?” Carlos asked.

“My dick?” Cecil replied, sounding a little confused as if it was weird for Carlos not to know what to call the thing.

“Ah. That’s what I thought.” He removed his hand from Cecil’s dick and traced a finger over the little tendrils. “And these?”

“Uh… pubes,” Cecil laughed. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… not what I usually think of when I hear that term.”

He lifted Cecil’s cock with one hand, dragging a finger under it until he found the small slit at the base. Cecil didn’t have balls, which was honestly the last thing on Carlos’s mind given everything that was there. Nestled behind his cock instead was… this.

It was definitely less odd than the tentacle in that it was actually physically possible human anatomy. He didn’t bother asking Cecil what his term for that piece of anatomy was, if anything because Cecil thinking he was being stupid embarassed him. He knew it was a cunt. It resembled one, much more so than Cecil’s dick resembled a dick. Again, not like he hadn’t seen it before.

Carlos hardly remembered the first time he’d actually had sex with Cecil, mainly because it had been a sort of embarrassing experience for him. He’d spent more than half the time with his hand on Cecil’s crotch, softly exclaiming “what is _this?_ ” over and over again before Cecil had taken pity on him and offered to go down on him. That was also when Carlos had first discovered the wonders of Cecil’s tongue, which was definitely a surprise but also certainly not unpleasant. Eventually he warmed up to the idea of Cecil’s dick and everything that came with it, once he’d spent enough time in Night Vale that nothing really struck him as weird anymore. He was glad he’d gotten over his initial shock, because Cecil really was amazing in bed.

But that wasn’t important right now. Right now, Cecil was _scientifically fascinating_ and nothing else. He was a specimen to be studied, just like the dead antique that had shown up on the back porch of the lab or the lizard made of an infinitely recurring fractal of other lizards. Of course Carlos would be more gentle with him than with the other specimens, but he wouldn’t think about having sex with Cecil. Definitely not.

He pressed his gloved finger into Cecil’s cunt, which by now was dripping a translucent, glowing, purple slick. Carlos supposed it was convenient that Cecil was turned on, it would at least make getting instruments into him less uncomfortable. The inside of Cecil’s cunt felt relatively normal in comparison to everything else in that area, but Carlos figured it was best to take some readings just to be thorough. He noticed Cecil’s tentacle twitching and pulsing erratically as he moved his finger inside him. He gently took hold of it, keeping it out of the way, and Cecil whimpered. The tentacle writhed in his hand. Carlos held it as lightly as possible as he withdrew his finger, trying to ignore Cecil’s quiet moan.

He grabbed a device from the tray, a long, thin metal implement with a blinking light on one end used to indicate when it had completed its reading. Carlos hadn’t thought about it when he began his study, but the thing did look somewhat like a sex toy. He sighed, figuring Cecil was already enjoying this too much, but there was nothing else he could do. He had to get those readings, for scientific reasons.

“I’m putting the device in now,” Carlos said, lifting Cecil’s tentacle back up. Cecil was squirming in his restraints. Carlos pushed the metal implement into his cunt, and Cecil whimpered.

“You should have… ah… you should have thought of doing science on me way sooner,” Cecil gasped.

“I told you to take this seriously,” Carlos sighed.

“I’m trying!” Cecil exclaimed. “It just… it feels so good, you’re a very good scientist, Carlos.”

“Science isn’t supposed to make you feel good,” Carlos muttered. “You’re acting very unscientifically right now, I just hope-”

The device buzzed, indicating it had finished its readings. Carlos cursed himself for forgetting it did that. Cecil let out a moan loud enough the entire Science District probably heard him, his tentacle twitching wildly before relaxing again. The bumps were back to their usual non-glowing pinkish-purple. Carlos pulled the device out of Cecil, his gloved hands getting covered in glowing purple slick in the process. Lab cleanup was going to be a nightmare.

“How’d I do?” Cecil asked, still out of breath.

“I… you were very _cooperative,_ ” Carlos said. “A little too cooperative, maybe.” He reached down to Cecil’s ankles and undid the leather straps.

“So I should mention this on the radio, right?”

“What? No! Absolutely not!”

“Oh. I thought you needed more subjects.”

“Ah. Yes… well, I do. Just… I can give them specifics when they show up. Do _not_ tell anyone you came on my goddamn exam table.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Cecil replied, grinning. “Though you have to admit, it was hot.”

“It’s a mess is what it is,” Carlos grumbled. “But yes, it was hot.”

“You’re a really good scientist.”

“You’re a really good subject. Thanks for the help, Cece.”


End file.
